


Warmth

by forest_roses



Series: desert winds [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Blankets, Cold, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Visualization Techniques, Written for, and i project onto Carlos a lot, and the cold and lots of blankets and nighttime, i might change it because it's a little abrupt and different from the rest of the fic, i really like the sound of air conditioners, i think mentioning the lights in the sky counts for that, if you can't find any in stores then home made is fine, in the ghost stories livestream, let me know if you like the ending, lol, my boys are soft and happy, of a sort, so here this is, this is a direct result of cecil calling carlos "baby" and "my love", uhhh idk what this is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: Tonight, you are awake, and enjoying the feeling of the soft comforter above you and Cecil’s back against your chest. He is asleep, and breathing slow and even. You match your breathing to his as you watch groups of orange and blue lights drift past your windows. Obscured slightly by the semi-transparent white of the curtains, they almost look like a watercolor painting, soft colors against the dark of the desert sky.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: desert winds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ace Week 2020





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about me: I have a phobia of all thing water (it's tied into my ocd and it's pretty debilitating.) Most of the time, any thought of being underwater sends me into a panic spiral, but occasionally I'll use a visualization exercise as I'm falling asleep where I picture the blankets around me as water, keeping me safe as I dream. It's somewhat like playing with fire, but it's nice when it works. So I like to imagine that Carlos might do it as well, mainly because it makes me feel less weird about it.
> 
> Strange facts about me aside, I hope you enjoy this!

You keep your house cold most of the time. It helps keep your various scientific experiments and pieces of equipment from overheating, and that is especially important in this hot desert climate. Besides, you enjoy curling up under several blankets as you fall asleep. The layers of warmth and the weight of the fabric comforts you, feels like water surrounding you and lifting you up, keeping you safe as you rest.

Tonight, you are awake, and enjoying the feeling of the soft comforter above you and Cecil’s back against your chest. He is asleep, and breathing slow and even. You match your breathing to his as you watch groups of orange and blue lights drift past your windows. Obscured slightly by the semi-transparent white of the curtains, they almost look like a watercolor painting, soft colors against the dark of the desert sky.

The sounds of the air conditioner and Cecil’s quiet breathing fill the air in the room with comfort. You’ve loved the sound of the air conditioner since you were a child. You remember lying awake at night, nightmares keeping you from closing your eyes, every little noise startling you into fear again. The rush of air through the vents never failed to calm you, and you’d take a deep breath of the cold air and snuggle down a little more securely in your blankets, knowing you could fall asleep safe in the sensation. Cecil’s breathing next to you is still a fairly new occurrence, he only started staying overnight a few weeks ago, but you feel the same comfort from it. Right now, the world feels soft and warm in the way it only ever does at three am or when you’re drinking hot chocolate and reading at four in the afternoon.

You let the feeling surround you, the way you do when you pretend the blankets are water. You float a little on top of it, and you sink a little into it. It feels like a hug, like safety, like the very air around you is watching over you.

You fall asleep like that, protected, and safe, and warm, and breathing slow. Your dreams are soft and sweet, and there’s a smile on your face.  (Is that a smile?)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Apologies for the very short fic, but I am very tired, and I also felt like a shorter fic was better for this one. Longer fics are in the works (I want to complete them before posting the first chapters, which is why they're taking a while. Until then, I'll keep posting some shorter fics every few weeks. They're fun!)


End file.
